mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Armors
Metal Armors were the mecha that appeared in the 1987 anime series Metal Armor Dragonar. Earth Alliance *'XD-01 Dragonar-1': Height: 17.6 meters. Weight: 61.5 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 1.64. Piloted by Kaine Wakaba, Dragonar-1 (also called D-1) is a general purpose Metal Armor. Its primary weapons include a pair of assault knives, a rapid-firing hand 75mm railgun, a 25mm machine gun in each arm, laser sabers that combine to form a double sided lancer, and a multi-dispensor in each shoulder that used grenades, smoke bombs, or flares. D-1 was also designed to work with the XC-00 Cavalier Zero an armored support unit mounting extra weapons. Later on, D-1 is given a missile-laden flight unit and redesignated XDFU-01 Dragonar-1 Lifter where it gained a 5-tube missile pod on each wing. It also possessed a shield, radar jamming, and the Cabarrier. **'Cabarrier': A black pod-like support unit for Dragonar-1. It was armed with missiles fired from the torso and a pair of 220mm Railcannons. *'XD-02 Dragonar-2': Height: 16.8 meters. Weight: 110.2 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 1.08. Piloted by Tapp Oceano, Dragonar-2 (also called D-2) focused on long-range firepower. Like Dragonar-1 is was armed with a 25mm machine gun in each arm, a pair of assault knives, and had radar jamming capabilities. It mounts a pair of powerful 280mm railcannons on its backpack, along with a set of rear-firing 75mm machine guns for defense, can carry a double 88mm railgun, and mount multi-dispensers on its legs that can fire missiles, smoke bombs, or flares. Like D-1, D-2 is eventually upgraded into the XDFU-02 Dragonar-2 Lifter, where it gained a 10-tube missile pod on each wing and the ability to fly in Earth's atmosphere *'XD-03 Dragonar-3': Height: 18.2 meters. Weight: 44.5 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 1.31. Piloted by Light Newman, Dragonar-3 (also called D-3) is an electronic warfare unit. Its oddly-shaped head and chest contain a number of powerful sensors, as well as strong jammers and electronic countermeasure equipment. Playing a mostly supportive role, D-3 only carries a hand 50mm railgun, a pair of assault knives, and a 3-barreled railcannon. Even when upgraded into the XDFU-03 Dragonar-3 Lifter thus giving it flight, its only change in armament is missile-launch capability located in the Lifter Module's wings. Unlike D-1 and D-2, D-3 was never given a custom variant in-show, mainly because D-3's unique role made it difficult to modify further. Despite this it was eventually given a Photon Bazooka with its sister units. *'XD-01SR Dragonar-1 Custom': Height: 17.6 meters. Weight: 78.7 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 1.64. An upgraded Dragonar-1 equipped with the Photon Bazooka and the missile pods on the wings are 6-tube rather than 5-tube. *'XD-02SR Dragonar-2 Custom': Height: 16.8 meters. Weight: 132.5 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 1.32. An upgraded Dragonar-2 equipped with the Photon Bazooka. *'MBD-1A Dragoon': Height: 17.6 meters. Weight: 79.2 tons. The Federation's mass-produced metal armor, created from data gathered by all three of the Dragonars. A single 460mm railcannon is mounted on the right shoulder for long range attacks, a laser sword, and it also carries a single laser saber and a hand 55mm railgun. On the chest is a variety of sensors similar to the D-3's, albeit not as powerful. A Lifter flight system is also standard, with a 10-tube missile pod mounted on each wing. The Dragoon is easily a match for many of the Giganos Empire's standard metal armors, and can be especially formidable with a skilled pilot in the cockpit. Lunar Empire of Giganos Standard Forces *'RMA-07A Dreu': Height: 17.5 meters. Weight: 63.3 tons. It is armed with a 75mm railcannon. *'AMA-03B Gwei': Height 16.19 meters. Weight: 147.4 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 0.86. Armed with a 30mm machine gun on the face and a 50mm railgun. **'MAFFU-05 Gwei MAFFU': Mostly identical to the standard Gwei except with six missiles on each wing. *'FMA-04A Dyne': Height: 17.3 meters. Weight: 57.1 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 0.95. Armed with a pair of multi-dischargers on their back, a double barreled 25mm machine gun on each wrist, a 50mm machine gun, and a shield on the left arm. **'FMA-04A Ground Type Dyne' **'MAFFU-04 Dyne MAFFU' *'Dolla': Armed with a cannon on each shoulder and can launch missiles from each wing. **'AMA-06B Gan Dolla': Height: 13.2 meters. Weight: 43.6 tons. Flight Speed: 530 kilometers per hour. Can separate its lower half to a motorcycle armed with two multi-discharges. Armed with a pair of 105mm railcannons and and a 7-tube multi-dispenser on each wing. **'AMA-06C Gel Dolla': Height: 10.4 meters. Weight: 57.11 tons. Flight Speed: 259 kilometers per hour. Can separate its lower half to a motorcycle armed 50mm automatic gun and a pair of torpedoes on each wing. Armed with double barreled 105mm railcannon on the head, a missile under each shoulder, and a 7-tube rocket pod on each shoulder. *'FFA-02 Schwarg': Height: 16.6 meters. Weight: 48 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 1.63. Armed with a 30mm machine gun on the right wing, a missile on each wing, and a 50mm machine gun. *'AFA-03 Dowtwen': Height: 18.7 meters. Weight: 57.2 tons. Armed with a 5-tube rocket pod on each hip, a bomb on each wing, a 30mm machine gun on the left wrist, a 220mm railcannon, and a broadsaber. *'WAMA-07A Zuwai': Height: 17.4 meters. Weight: 97 tons. Swimming Speed: 69 knots. Highly agile amphibious metal armors armed with a 4-tube missile pod on the hunchback, a left hand claw, and a 50mm railgun. Plato's Squad *'XMFA-09 Falguen': Height: 17.9 meters. Weight: 66.1 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 0.98. Pilot: Meio Plato. Armed with a laser sword, a 75mm railcannon, and multi-dispensers on the back composed of one single barreled and two 3-tubed. *'MAFFU-09 Falguen MAFFU': Pilot: Meio Plato. *'XFMA-09 Falguen Custom': Pilot: Meio Plato. The Falugen Custom is designed by original mecha design Kunio Okawara in official fanbook of Sunrise in 2007, almost 20 years after the original anime. The armaments are later appeared in PS2 cross-over mecha game series Another Century's Episode 3, as Meio's upgrade of original Falugen MAFFU. The Falguen Custom mainly put all characteristics of D-1,D-2, and D-3 onto the base of Falugen, which give strong firepower and ECM ability to become a more-all rounded Metal Armor, virtually becomes a perfect form of a Metal Armor. *'YFMA-08A Gelf': Height: 17.6 meters. Weight: 65.9 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 0.95. Pilot: Dan Kruger. Three existed with two become the Jagd Gelf and Reb Gelf. Armed with a laser sword and a 75mm railgun. **'MAFFU-08 Gelf MAFFU': Pilot: Dan Kruger. An upgraded Gelf with a 5-tube missile launcher on each wing. *'YAMA-08B Jagd Gelf': Height: 17.5 meters. Weight: 91.7 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 0.92. Pilot: Welner Fritz. A modified Gelf armed with a pair of 220mm railcannons on the back, a 3-tube rocket pod on each hip, a 2-tube rocket pod on each wrist, a 25mm machine gun on the torso, a 75mm machine gun, and a bazooka. **'MAFFU-08B Jagd Gelf MAFFU': Pilot: Welner Fritz. An upgraded Jagd Gelf with a 5-tube missile launcher on each wing. *'YRMA-08C Reb Gelf': Height: 21.1 meters. Weight: 24.6 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 0.95. Pilot: Karl Geiner. Armed with a laser saber, two 5-tube missile pods on the back, and a signal jammer similar to Dragonar-3. **'MAFFU-08C Reb Gelf MAFFU': Pilot: Karl Geiner. An upgraded Red Gelf with six missiles on each wing. Gon Jem Squad *'AMA-03G Stark Gwei' Height: 18.2 meters. Weight: 150.4 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 10. 98. Pilot: Gol. Armed with a double barreled 30mm machine gun on the face, 50mm railgun, a 450mm railcannon, and eight grenades. *'FMA-04G Stark Dyne' Height: 17.9 meters. Weight: 62.3 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 1.32. Pilot: Lee Sue Min. Armed with a 50mm machine gun, a saw in each arm, a double barreled 20mm machine gun in each wrist, eight grenades, and a shield on the left arm. *'AFA-03G Stark Dowtwen' Height: 18.7 meters. Weight: 57.8 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 1.62. Pilot: Zin. It possesses the same weapons as the regular dowtwen as well as eight grenades. It could also spawn holograms to confuse enemies in combat. *'AMA-03G Stark Gan Dolla' Height: 13.2 meters. Weight: 45.1 tons. Flight Speed: 580 kilometers per hour. Pilot: Ganan. Can separate its lower half to a motorcycle armed with two multi-discharges. Armed with a pair of 450mm railguns, a 7-tube multi-discharger under each wing, wing missiles, a laser sword, and a 75mm railgun. *'YAMA-13 Geyzam' Height: 17.7 meters. Weight: 95.2 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 1.51. Pilot: Gon Jem. Armed with a 30mm machine gun on the left wrist, a coated broadsword that can withstand the heat of laser swords, a 105mm railgun, and eight grenades. Gilgazuamune Series *'YGMA-14 Prototype Gilgazamune': Height: 28.3 meters. Weight: 176.8 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 0.95. Pilot: Gon Jem. Armed with abdomen missiles, a double bladed broadsword, sixteen machine guns in the torso, a shield on the right shoulder armed with a hundred missiles, and a Control System that allows it to move from it's pilot's thoughts which allows movement at blinding speeds and high accuracy. However, extended use during combat will cause the pilot to go berserk, hallucinate, and unable to tell friend from foe. *'YGMA-14 Mass Production Gilgazamune': Height: 28.3 meters. Weight: 176.8 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 0.95. Pilot: Hydelnecken. Identical to the prototype except the control system is limited by a remote control system at the cost of being unable to target more than one enemy at once without going haywire. **'YGMA-14 Dorchenov's Gilgazamune': Height: 28.3 meters. Weight: 176.8 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 0.95. Pilot: Dorchenov. A mass production Gilgazamune painted black and used by Dorchenov on the Giganos Empire base on the near side of the moon as a final resort against the Dragonars.